wikipopfandomcom_he-20200213-history
קובץ:VIXX - Milky Way Official M V
Description 빅스(VIXX) - Milky Way Official M/V 2016. 11. 21 0AM VIXX 2016 CONCEPTION KER, Special Package is released! Giving big thanks to those who showed love and support throughout the year, 2016! VIXX 2016 CONCEPTION KER Special Package VIXX is back with a surprise present VIXX 2016 CONCEPTION KER Special Package for the fans, Starlight, to return the love and support they received throughout the year, 2016. VIXX showed a tremendous story through their yearlong project, VIXX 2016 CONCEPTION. As it contained colossal and various contents, fans came up with many guesses. VIXX 2016 CONCEPTION KER Special Package contains a commentary book to help those guesses as well as a photo book of unseen photos, all the songs from the past 3 albums plus a new song that Ravi and Hyuk participated in lyrics. It is like a gift set for the fans who will be missing the yearlong project. The new song ‘Milky Way’ is a funky dance song that VIXX prepared for the fans. Ravi and Hyuk wrote the lyrics, about the things that they would like to say to their fans. Especially, it is the first time Hyuk participated in lyrics, showing his huge love towards the fans and an inseparable connection between them. The music video is shot by Director Bishop, who did Ravi’s Jelly box project, ‘DamnRa’. As it’s a fan song, ‘milky way’ was used as the motif to express Starlight in VIXX’s universe. VIXX invited 600 fans to the set to participate in the video as well as to make a meaningful time with them. VIXX came a long way this year with the yearlong project. With VIXX 2016 CONCEPTION KER Special Package, this project VIXX 2016 CONCEPTION has come to an end. 2016 will remain as a meaningful year for VIXX; they continuously made a big jump in every way like music and choreography through the yearlong project. Also, Starlight was there with them all the time, making this year even more bright. Just like the ‘Milky Way’ lyrics, happiness and delight are welcoming Starlight and VIXX. May their 2017 shine once again! VIXX 2016 CONCEPTION KER! 스페셜 패키지 발매! 2016년 한 해 동안 팬들에게 받은 사랑에, 감사의 마음을 담다! 2016 CONCEPTION KER Special Package 2016년 한 해 동안 연간 프로젝트 'VIXX 2016 CONCEPTION'을 통해 큰 사랑을 받았던 빅스가 팬들을 위한 깜짝 선물 2016 CONCEPTION KER Special Package 한정판을 발매한다. 연간 프로젝트 Zelos – Hades – Kratos 총 3개의 앨범을 통해 마치 영화 같은 스토리로 강렬한 임팩트를 보여주었던 VIXX 2016 CONCEPTION! 1년동안 진행되어온 만큼 방대하고 다양한 내용이 담겨있었기 때문에, 스토리에 대해 팬들의 다양한 추측들이 나오기도 하였다. 그런 궁금증을 해소 시켜줄 스토리 해설집과 미공개 포토북을 포함, 1년간 발매되었던 3개의 각 앨범에 수록되었던 총 11곡이 모두 수록되어 있으며, 또한 여기에 라비, 혁이 작사에 참여한 신곡까지 추가된 구성으로, 2016 CONCEPTION KER Special Package는 연간 프로젝트의 마지막을 아쉬워하고 있을 팬들에게 마치 종합선물과도 같은 앨범이 될 것이다. 스페셜 패키지에 새로 수록된 신곡 'Milky Way'는 펑키한 댄스곡으로, VIXX가 팬들을 위해 준비한 특별한 곡이다. 라비와 혁이 함께 쓴 가사는 팬들에게 전하고 싶은 이야기를 담았다. 특히 혁은 처음으로 작사에 참여하며 팬들을 향한 남다른 애정을 보여주었고, 그 결과 별빛(Starlight)만이 이해하고 소통할 수 있는 표현을 이용해 그들만의 공감대를 이끌어 내고 있다. 'Milky Way'의 스페셜 뮤직비디오는 라비의 젤리박스 프로젝트 'DamnRa' 뮤직비디오를 찍으며 호흡을 함께 맞추었던 비숍 감독과 다시 한번 작업하게 되었다. 팬들을 위한 노래인 만큼, 별빛과 함께 만들어 가는 뮤직비디오를 만들기 위하여 은하수를 모티브로 한 촬영 현장에는 약 600여명의 팬들이 직접 촬영에 참여하며 더욱 더 뜻 깊은 영상이 완성되었다. 2016년 연간 프로젝트를 통해 1년 동안 쉼 없이 팬들과 소통하며 달려온 빅스. 연간 프로젝트의 대단원을 장식할 앨범 2016 CONCEPTION KER Special Package와 함께 2016년 프로젝트의 막이 내리게 되었다. 연간 프로젝트의 진행을 통해 음악적으로도, 안무적으로도, 모든 면에서 새로운 형태의 도전을 시도했던 2016년은 빅스에게 그 어느때보다 뜻 깊은 한 해였다. 또 그 모든 순간에 별빛이 함께하였기에 더 빛날 수 있는 순간들이었다. 'Milky Way' 노래 가사처럼 빅스와 별빛은 앞으로 더, 행복하게 웃을 날만 가득할 것이기에, 함께 맞이하는 2017년 또한 기대해 봐도 좋을 것이다. #VIXX 's official SNS Facebook : https://www.facebook.com/RealVIXX Twitter : https://twitter.com/RealVIXX Fan Cafe : http://cafe.daum.net/RealVIXX/ Weibo : http://weibo.com/VIXXOFFICIAL Itunes : https://goo.gl/EdYuoF Copyright ⓒ 2016 Jellyfish Entertainment. All Rights Reserved. קטגוריה:סרטוני וידאו